Winners
by Tryitidareyou
Summary: Allise and Sam get accepted into Harmony High and meet the dancers from Dance Central. Allise gets into a weird situation and Sam find sher true love. I really suck at summarys


"WAKE UP! COME ON ALLISE!" I got up and found my little sister Audrey yelling at me to get up. Smirking I say back " Whats up squirt?" She frowns and says through her teeth " Emails Her-" She didn't even finish the sentence because she saw me already running downstairs. I quickly logged in to my email and read it. It was true I did win! *BUZZ!* My phone started going off. "Hello?" I said before I went almost deaf in my right ear. " ALLISE WE WON! WE WON WE WON WE WON WE WON! OMG WE WON!" I heard my friend Sam say through my phone. I swear if she wanted to she could make someone go deaf. I said yeah quickly and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. After my shower I looked in the mirror to examine myself. Naturally wavy blonde hair with a few blue stripes I liked to mix it up. Blue eyes with contacts in. Skinny with average chest. I guess I looked beautiful like my friends always say but . . . I just don't see it as well as they do. *sigh* I started packing afterall were leaving for Dance Central City tommarow. Once I was done I went through my check list. Tooth brush, hairbrush, socks, shoes, bras and underware, shirts, tank tops, pants, shorts, one skirt my mom begged me to throw in, and my Ipod touch 5 in blue. I smiled. I was ready!

The next morning I woke up brushed my teeth and drove to the airport. (after being begged by my mom to not drive over and over) Being 16 with a new license just scares my mom half to death I guess. " ALLISE! here I am!' I heard Sam say. She was already go through security. I went with her and an hour later we were boarding out flight. IN FIRST CLASS! I don't get to do that very often. "How long is the flight going to be?" I asked Sam. She crinkled her nose like she always does when she's thinking then went back to normal. " 3-5 hours I think come on lets go to sleep im SO tired." So we both went to sleep.

"Hello? Miss? The plane has landed." I fluttered my eyes open to see the girl that kept giving everyone drinks. I nodded to tell her ok then woke up Sam. Together we got our bags and waited for our ride. Not even a minute passed when a limo came up with a man stepping out holding a sign saying. ' ALLISE SAMANTHA' I heard Sam groan seeing her full name and I just giggled she really hated Samantha. The man put our luggage somewhere and opened the door for us. Sam got in first and squelled with excitement. I quickly got in to see what it was that made her squell because she hardly never squelled and I saw it. A chocolate waterfall and strawberrys! We both eagerly ate our chocolate dipped berries until the limo came to a stop. When we got out we were greeted by a man and a woman. The man spoke first " Hello and welcome to Dance Central City! Are you two ladys excited for Harmony High School?" Sam and I nodded not as excitedly hearing the word "school" would bore anybody. The girl chuckled " I see you two didn't know you were going to school while here but we value education as well as great moves. I am Lima and that is Rasa. Welcome! Here are your dorm rooms and maps of the school and dorm." She handed us maps and handbooks as she said this. " Your books are in your rooms as well as dance books that will quickly teach you some of the things everyone else already knows. Now get moving!" she said all of this with a big smile. Me and Sam looked at our dorm rooms. "Im in room D8 what are you in?" She said. "D9" I replied. "YAY! WERE CLOSE!" She said. They started to make there way to there dorm when they heard a girl there age scream for them to stop. " Finally you stop! Hi I'm Lil T and I know everybody here but you so you guys are the winners of the contest aren't you!" She said with a huge smile. I smiled right back and said " Yeah I'm Allise and this is my friend SAMANTHA!" I said Samantha differently than everything else. I felt a elbow dig into my rib and noticed Sam elbowed me. " My name is Sam and you know it!" She turned to Lil T " My name is Samantha but I hate that name so please call me Sam?" Lil T nodded and skipped away. Well theres one that we might get along with I thought. Finally after taking like 30 wrong turns I got to my dorm room. I said bye to Sam and walked in. A girl with brown hair possibly Italian looked up and smiled. I noticed everyone her smiles. Weird. " Hi I'm Emilia your Allise right?" I gave her the most confused face and probably looked like an idiot. She laughed while saying " Rasa called me." " OH that makes sense" I said smiling back. " So how old are you?" Emilia asked. " 14." I said while unpacking. Emilia got a weird smile " 14 huh? Have you met a girl named Lil T?" She said. " Yeeaaahh why?" I said. " Ok have you met Glitch then he's almost 15 but close enough to 14 right? He dyes his hair to but he does it according to his outfit and only one stripe." I was almost done unpacking when I said " No I haven't and I'm turning 15 in 3 weeks and lastly cool about his hair not many people decide to do that sort of thing." She got that weird smile again " Wanna go meet everyone else?" Me being a confused idiot I said " Sure why not? " She took me to a room with lots of people hanging out and laughing. "Everyone this is Allise! She was one of the winners of the contest!" she said. A girl with bouncy red curls came up and started hugging me " AAAAWWWW YOUR SO CUTE! how old are you 13!?" She was smiling possibly because of my outfit.

FLASHBACK

"MOM I AM NOT WEARING THIS!" I screamed at my mom. In the mirror I looked at myself I was horrified. I was wearing a pale pink dress with the words 'I LOVE MOMMY!'. I quickly pulled out my purple tank top and my skinny jeans. Then I put on my socks and my boots. After that I put on my my cropped denium jacket and looked in the mirror again. 'Better!' I thought

Present

" Actually I'm 14 turning 15 in 3 weeks." I said as she hugged me again. 'WHY ME' I thought as she started talking again. " Oh sorry! Your so cute I love your highlights! You know Glitch does highlights to where is he? He has to see her hair!" A boy with dark skin said " Aubrey what's wrong with you? And Glitch is getting food." Aubrey pouted and said " Well first of all nothing is wrong with me Mo she's just so cute! Allise your coming with me!" " Why do I have to go see Glitch can I go to my room? EMILIA!?" I said so confused. Emilia again did the weird smile and joined Aubrey in pushing me to where Glitch was apparently. Then Mo started laughing and lead the way to where he was. " Why are you doing this guys?" Aubrey chirped up" Becaaauuuse!" We turned the corner and walked into a large room. There were only a couple people in it but there was only one boy. " GLITCH!" Emilia started running toward the boy. It was then I face palmed. Aubrey started talking again " Glitch look she dyes her hair too! And her birthdays 2 days after yours look at all the things you have in common!" " Guys what are you doing?" Glitch said coming up. " Nothing but did you notice her hair?" Mo said. " YEAH I DYE MY HAIR WHATS THE BIG DEAL!?" I almost screamed but came out calm at least not in my head. In my head I could have been Sam. " Seriously what are you 3 doing? Her hairs cool and all but I'm HUNGRY!" Mo looked at Emilia who looked at Aubrey who looked at me and Glitch " Ok fine she is the same age as you Glitch and she is SO CUTE you guys would be so cute together!" I started blushing a little bit as I said " Seriously you dragged me here against my will cuz we would be cute together?" Aubrey, Emilia, and Mo all nodded. " Aubrey let go of my shoulders!" She was still holding me. " No if I do you will run away!" she pouted after saying that. "ALRIGHT! I'm hungry if I eat with him will you all shut up and stop smiling at us like idiots?" Again they all nodded and moved to a different table. " Well great they're gonna watch are they always like this." I say to Glitch as I follow him to his table. " No they're always weird but NOT this weird. I have no idea whats up with them and why they want us to date so bad they dragged you here." I decided to mock Aubrey " Because were both cute oh Glitch have you seen my hair!?" He started laughing " Man you got her voice down and I do like your hair its nice seeing someone else does it." He smirked at me after saying that. I replied " Yeah believe it or not your the first person I've seen who does it since my last birthday but that was temporary so I guess it doesn't count so why do you only do one strip?" " Why do you do more than one?" he joked back. " Ok anyway so where's the food?" "Oh come here I'll show you." he said. And I followed.

**HI! :3 Ok so this is my first fanfic so bear with me! should I continue this? Please R&R THNX!**


End file.
